Confuse Feelings
by MidnightCrest
Summary: It wasn't enough that she has to pretend to be a bimbo, but she has to ACT to love a very irritable, egostistical, and cold guy with silver hair. And if that' isn't enough she has a PERVERT for a bodyguard! sesskag fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is my very first Inuyasha fanfic. Well actually it's my first ever fic. I don't own any of the anime or manga Inu-Yasha. If I do, I would want Sesshomaru to end up with Kagome. I think they are the most cutest and perfect couple. But, I also like Inuyasha and Kagome fic. Well on with the first chapter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kagome's POV ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm popular. The one who are invited to parties first. The girl who everybody what's to be friends with. I'm the girl where some jealous freaks call a slut. I don't care about those things. All I care about was having loyal friends I can count on and that's what I have. I have an immense friends that are faithful to me and I can count on my life that they will never hurt me in purpose. They are the reasons my life hasn't become a complete hell. They are my best friends, who found me when I was but a child of 10. They made me fell like that I'm a person that deserves to live. I owe my life to them and they are my only family. And speaking of which, here comes my best best friend.  
  
"Hey Kag what's happening," the person asked me, worried.  
  
Awwwwwwwwww! He can be so sweet sometimes. His name is Kouga. He was the one who found me. He was the one who taught me that I should live. He was the one who taught me that life can be fun. He is the one who knows my secret and I'm glad because I could trust him.  
  
"I was just thinking about it," I said. He frowned. He doesn't like it when I think about it.  
  
"Kag, don't. It's the past and that's all it is. It didn't change you," said Kouga.  
  
"Yes it did," I said solemnly," my heart, it won't heal yet."  
  
"Will it ever mend," Kouga asked hopefully.  
  
"I hope so. If not for me then for you Kouga," I said smiling, "You want me to be happy so bad."  
  
"Aren't you?" he asked sadly. I hated it when I make him sad.  
  
"No Kouga-kun I'm really happy with you guys. You guys are my family," I said smiling, "and you are the reason why I'm actually living."  
  
"But even if I wasn't there, you would have still lived," he answered.  
  
"I would be alive, but it won't really be called living, Kouga- kun," I said.  
  
"Then I'm glad I found you," said Kouga with a wide grin, "with you everyone is much happier. Now, come on. It's time for school." He grabbed my hand as he rushed me toward Shikon High.  
  
"Well isn't this the first. You actually wanting to go to school and early too!" I said in mocked shock.  
  
"Ah, but today is your turn," he said with a wide mischievous grin. I paled. I had completely forgotten. Damn! I wasn't the kind of person that forgets. I was the kind that was always on the top of things. Then how did I forget? Did my brain freeze? I hope not.  
  
"What hell I'm I up to Kouga?" I asked.  
  
"You'll find out," he said. I didn't not like the look in his eyes.  
  
* * * * * Authors POV * * * *  
  
Kouga and Kagome reached a fairly large dojo located inside Shikon High. It was filled with large amounts of guys, but no girls, which cause distressed to one particular man. (I'll give you one guess.)  
  
"Kag! Kouga! Over here," yelled that man.  
  
"Miroku, what's happening!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Your doom day my lady," laughed Miroku.  
  
"I was afraid you'll say that," Kagome said sadly, "alright let's get this over with. Tell me what is it, and I'll do it. What I do to be in this gang."  
  
"Oh, don't act like you hate it. You know you love us," said Miroku, "isn't that right guys?"  
  
"Of course, our onee-chan loves us," chorused the guys around the three. Kagome just had to smile. She loved her family. They just make her so happy.  
  
"I really hate you guys. Why can't I hate any of you!" She cried happily.  
  
"Because you llllllove us," they yelled once again.  
  
"Well, then what have I got to do," said Kagome. All of them grin and turned toward her. Kagome got a chill run down her spine. This was not a good sign.  
  
"Miroku will you do the honors," said Kouga. "since it was your great idea." Kagome glared at him. Miroku gave a gulped.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to tell her!" yelled Miroku. Kouga laughed.  
  
"Will someone just tell me please!" cried an irritated Kagome. Everyone took a step back. An angry Kagome was a dangerous Kagome. Kouga was the only one unaffected. He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome," he said. Kagome breathed in and breathed out. She smiled at Kouga and gave a silent thanks.  
  
"Alright, tell what I have to do," said Kagome, "I won't back down."  
  
"Kagome, there is no backing down. You know the consequence if you don't fulfill your duty," said Kouga.  
  
"I know and Kouga-kun I promise that I won't back down from whatever it is," said Kagome.  
  
"You promise," he asked.  
  
"Yes, now tell me what it is," said Kagome.  
  
"Alright, Miroku tell her," said Kouga.  
  
"Your dare is, you Kagome, will become a bimbo for an entire month," declared Miroku. Everyone waited for the coming scream and she didn't disappoint them.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" yelled Kagome.  
  
A/N: Well, that's about it. How do you like it. I know it isn't much and Fluffy isn't in this chapter. I promised that he'll be in the next one. You'll know more about the relationship of Kagome and Kouga later too. I know that they act almost like a couple but they aren't. They just have this special bond which you'll find out later. Also you'll find out more about the dare and it's concept in the next chapter. It isn't really complicated. Also tell me how a supposedly bimbo Kagome supposed to act. Review so you'll get the next chapter faster. I'm already started on it. Well, Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm back! Thanks to all that reviewed. I own Inuyasha and nobody is going to stop me from having it. Oh crap! Unhand me you fiends, unhand me! Fine, Inuyasha isn't mine, happy?! Really, lawyers are evil, can't they just let one dream of mine come true. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, if you think that Sesshomaru is being OOC tell what I can do to change that, kay!  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I can't believe this is happening. Damn these insuperable makeup's! I can't even see my stupid face. What moron would wear this much. Oh wait, I'll be that moron. Miroku is beside me and can't stop laughing. I can't wait when its his turn, I'll make his damn month be hell.  
"Damn it Miroku, stop laughing!" I yelled at my friend.  
"I'm sorry....It's just that...you look like a...a...a..." Miroku couldn't even finish a f***ing sentence.  
"Spit it out!" I really hated him this instance.  
"A slut!" he cried clutching his stomach. I gaped like a fish. No, he just not say that. Are bimbo's suppose to look like sluts?  
"Miroku, tell me again who dressed me up this morning," I cried, "this skirt, it's so..."  
"Short," finished the ever so helpful Miroku.  
"Yes, who picked this dress," I asked, knowing full well the answer.  
"Well, as you know nobody likes to shop, so I find it my duty as your best friend to get the needed necessity you need," I can not believe he could say that with a straight face. Miroku is too strange. If it wouldn't for him knowing then I would gladly be rid of him. No, I would never really hate him. He understands me, not more as Kouga, but he understands me. He knows and I'm glad he knows. Suddenly, my face broke into a real smile. This might not be the greatest happening to me, but at least I get to go to one of the prestigious school in Tokyo.  
  
***********Flashback*************  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I believed that was my longest scream ever. No, it just wouldn't compare to that time during it.  
"Now, now, Kagome, calm down," said Kouga.  
"How can I calm down. Miroku you are going to pay for this after I'm done. You will pay! You will pay!" I grabbed Miroku by the neck and threw him up in the air. With a swift kick from my right leg I had him flying across the dojo. I wasn't an expert in judo for nothing. Actually that's how I started doing skills in martial arts. Living with these guys you need serious physical abilities to survive. To say the least many gangs wants us dead. Kouga founded himself for me to learn them. He never wanted me to go through it again. He said that if it ever happens again then I would be ready.  
"Kagome here are the rules for this dare and you know that you can't chose not to do it, unless.." I cut off Kouga. How can he ever think that.  
"Kouga-kun, I ain't backing down, I swear on my life," I replied smiling with determination. I knew the consequence of backing out of this dare. It was tradition. It was never broken. If one can't do it, they will be out of the gang. They will never be welcome back. It was that hard. If I back down, I would lose my very own family and no matter how much they love me they will disown me. In this gang you can't be a coward, it's unheard of." "Alright lay the rules on me." Everyone cheered.  
"You, Kagome-chan will act like a bimbo for an entire month. To test your acting skill, you will be transported into another school. If they believe you, you pass the dare. And if they don't, you know what the consequence will be." I nodded. "You can't have a short temper."  
"What! Who says I have a short temper!" I screamed. Everyone shakily raises their hand. My head turned red with steam. That was not true. I was a calm person!  
"Alright, on with the rules. You can't be yourself in any possible way."  
"Explain."  
"No picking fights. You can't stop bullies from hurting people. Got it. In PE you have to try skipping it for as long as you can. That means, no practicing kendo, archery, judo, or playing any sports you would normally do. You will try out as a cheerleader and I know you'll make with your ability in gymnastics."  
"Wait, you want me to waste my skills on cheerleading!" What hell must I go through.  
"Yes, and when your in class, pretend to not be listening to the teacher. That means, no taking notes, or anything you would normally do. You must always laugh, or giggle at the stupidest things boys say. You would join fan clubs that idolize a certain guy. You can't act, sing, or play the piano. Well, I think that's about it."  
"Wait, I can't just break my study habits. It would still go in my school records," I said to them.  
"That's why I had inform the teachers and the principal. They know how you are suppose to act. You will still take tests professionally. You will be able to give your homework when nobody is looking, meaning after class. As for physical examination test and classes, you will take it after school when no students are there. As you know, you are only dared to trick the kids in school and not the teachers. Anymore question?"  
"Which school am I going to?" Everyone grinned. Should I be aware of this?  
"Since Miroku felt bad for you, he was able to enroll in Taiyoukai Private High," replied Kouga with the widest grin.  
"AHHHHHHHHH! You guys are too good to me. Thank you! Do you know that it is one of the most prestigious school in Japan. They say that their study habits are the hardest. There Physical Education the toughest to pass. They are the best," I cried ecstatically.  
"We though you would like it," said Kouga. I really love the guy. He would never really make me go through hell again. I smiled at him and Miroku. I guess it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
**********End of Flashback**********  
  
Now I'm here. Walking toward Taiyoukai Private High, my new school for the entire month, with the name Midnight Sakura along with my bodyguard and probation officer Miroku Houshi. I don't know why he didn't change his name and I did. Whatever, I'll just ask him later.  
  
~~~~~~At the Entrance of Taiyoukai Private High~~~~~~~~  
  
A silver slick limousine halts at a towering ivory gate. Crowds of ravenous girls line up in each side of the closed door, waiting for the coming person to come out. Not disappointing them, it opens and out comes a god. His towering size made all of them seem small. His knee length silver hair blows slightly in its compound of a single black band. He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and lose fitting navy blue jeans, yet as of his gift it made him look like a man deserving respect to all. He walks, never noticing there ear deafening screams. His grace and elegance matching any wood nymphs. His piecing eyes, oh how many woman wished to be the center show of those alluring amber eyes. How many men cower at the sight of them as if he was another version of Medusa, the feared snaked haired in Greek Mythology. He was in his world, untouched by no one, and he was flung out of his world at a loud and booming voice.  
  
"Sesshomaru, will you hurry up! "yelled a man with the same startling silver hair.  
  
A/N: Yup, see there's Fluffy, ain't you guys happy? No, wait, don't kill me! I swear he'll be in the next chapter more. Oh, I need help on how does a bimbo supposed to act. Well, review! The more I have, the faster you'll get the next chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed again! Thank You! Sayonara!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That's all I can say. Well, here's Fluffy!!!!  
  
********Sesshomaru's POV*********  
  
I walked out of my limo. It was another week of school in Taiyoukai Private High. True it was one of the most prestigious school in Japan, but I do not feel challenge. It might have to do with the lack of competitors. They just to not match my level of skills. I was brought out of my line of thought by the jaded screams that reach my ears. It was tedious, yet they never seem to tire of it. These women, nothing but a waste of flesh. I wonder how they had ever made it this school. Ah, yes, of course, money. It's heartrending to find that such an honorable school has succumb in the presence of material goods.  
  
I continued walking. I did not give them the satisfaction of my gaze. It was below me. Suddenly I heard an obnoxious voice, more so than those screams meant for me. It was my brother, or to be more precise, half- brother. As much as I want to ignore him, I didn't. He was family, my few remaining family. I went toward him, missing the body going toward me, we collided. I looked at the person. It was a she, a slut to me more precise. She wore a skirt, too short for her size, but I would be a liar to not say that her legs were highly toned, perfect, women would kill for such. But that was all I approve of. Her face was covered with unnecessary products. Why do woman find it needed to cover there face with such. Her hair, was black, I believe, it's hard to notice the color with the many accessories clung in it.  
  
I watched her pick her fallen books. I helped, even though it was a waste of my time. I handed her books. I waited for the coming scream and the full blast blush, but it didn't came. She took the offered materials and smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry for disrupting you in due of my carelessness. Forgive me."  
  
That's all she said. She left and never looked back. I was shock and mostly nothing shocked me. A woman like her should not have acted like that. A girl like that shouldn't even know half of the words she had used. She would have stuttered or have flirted immensely with me. I was confuse. Nevertheless, I'll find out about that later, maybe it's just my mind. No, it can't be that because I held great pride in my intelligence. I erased my thought of the woman and headed once again toward my half-brother.  
  
*********Kagome's POV**********  
"What the hell was that!" yelled a red faced Miroku. He had lost Kagome after he got caught up womanizing.  
  
"Why are you yelling at me Miroku?" I asked him, truly confused.  
  
"What the hell happened back there?!" Miroku was getting me irritated. I so damn wish I could beat the living daylights out of him, but of course that's against the dare. Rule #8: beating the crap out of people is out limits. Why can't a bimbo know how to fight! I mean they need something to defend themselves, but of course my gang had to make a rule about this one too. Rule#11: you must let boys do the battle for you. I can't believe Kouga actually approved that rule! Then again, he does seem to like to break my fights and join in. I really hate it when he does that! I can take care of myself, thank you very much! Oh, what did Miroku say again?  
  
"Can you repeat that question again?" Miroku grabbed a fistful of his hair. So I wasn't the only one getting irritated.  
  
"What were you thinking back there?!" Oh, he meant my collision of that white haired guy.  
  
"Well, I wasn't looking and I dropped my books. He helped me, that's all," I didn't see the big deal about it.  
  
"That shouldn't have been all!" I looked at him, now very confuse. "Do you not remember your situation during your stay here!?"  
  
"Of course not. How could I forget with these stupid things on my face," I answered him. Really, how can he think that I have forgotten?!  
  
"Well, your little show prove other wise," Miroku is not making sense.  
  
"What are you talking about," I said to him.  
  
"You are not acting like a bimbo," he cried in frustration, "That person you just bumped into was Sesshomaru!"  
  
"So?" I didn't get what he was trying to prove.  
  
"He is the most wanted person in this school. When you are in front of him, you have to act," he said matter-of-factly, "Anybody would have craved to be in your spot back there. Not one, not a single woman have every had the opportunity to talk to him. And when you are given that opportunity, what do you do?! You apologized to him like you would normally with any guy!?''  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"You are to flirt with the guy or at least do something you wouldn't normally do!?" yelled Miroku, "if you don't start putting your drama classes up to use, you won't ever pass the dare. You know what happens if you don't!"  
  
"Goddamn it Miroku, don't you think I don't know!" How can he think that! Damn! I really want to hit him, nobody's watching.  
  
"Hey, bitch!" then again maybe not.  
  
"What did you do?!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"WHAT! I didn't do nothing," I answered him, I mean I hadn't even met any girls yet.  
  
"Oh never mind, come on!" Miroku practically hauled me out of my freaking spot. Where the hell are we going! "I think I lost them. Hell, Kag, can't you do anything right today."  
  
"Miroku, another comment like that and I swear you'll meet my fist in your head," I really did not need this right now.  
  
"Sorry, Kag, it's just I have a job to keep you safe, especially with your condition," said Miroku solemnly.  
  
"Miroku," Miroku looked. "This was your f***ing idea!" I was angry, sure he looks sincere, but it was still his fault I have to go through this crap.  
  
"True, well on to business," Miroku clapped his hands together, "that woman won't take that long to find us out."  
  
"What kind of business are you talking about Miroku?" I looked at his violet eyes. They were very scary. Must escape from evil Miroku right now. I started to walk back.  
  
"Oh no, you don't," said the very, very evil looking Miroku," I've dated enough bimbos to know hoe you are suppose to act. Now, give me your books." I eyed him warily and then my books.  
  
"Why?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Kagome, NOW!" I jumped. I shakily hand him the books in my hand and handed him my bag, also filled with books. "Very good." He dropped the books.  
  
"Hey! I need those!" I was not wasting my time here. I wanted to actually learn something.  
  
"You will not need them," answered a very calm Miroku. I was glad he turned back to normal, but i still want my books back.  
  
"Miroku, listen to me carefully," I softly spoke to him, "We. Are. At. School. OF COURSE I NEED THEM!"  
  
"Kag, you are not going to learn," answered Miroku, "Rule#1 In no time will you be able to show that you have a brain. Rule#2 The only things you will care about is looks and boys. Alright, lesson one." Miroku seems very serious about this. He opened his backpack and dumped its belongings beside my fallen books. My eyes bug out.  
  
"Ah, Miroku are you gay?" I asked him. It does make sense, since nobody can like girls THAT much! Maybe its just all a cover. "You didn't have to hide it you know. We would have understand. To think those young innocent girls harassed because of your uncertainty."  
  
"Kagome, I'm not gay," said an exasperated Miroku.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Miroku," It was so clear to me now. "I'll still be your friend."  
  
"Kagome, I'm. Not. GAY!" yelled a very furious looking Miroku, "these stuff are for your needs." I looked at him He can't be serious. I already have enough of the stuff on my face to last a life time. Again, I looked at him. Oh god, he wasn't lying.  
  
"Oh, hell no!" I yelled at him. "No way! No f***ing way!"  
  
"You don't have to use all of them," he explained. He is so enjoying this. I can't wait when its his turn. I'm going to make his life a living hell. Her blue eyes glinted, the grayness overtaking. "Kag, you scaring me."  
  
"Oh, my dear Miroku, you have the right to be afraid," I smiled at him, yet it sure didn't ease his mind, with all my talents, this is one I enjoy the most, making guys scared. Bwahahahahaha! Cough: cough: cough:  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Miroku laughed nervously, "all right, how about you just use this mirror and look at your pretty little face. And maybe, add a few blushes here or there, during class." Miroku was insane.  
  
"Miroku, there is no f***ing way I'm losing precious learning time looking at myself!" I yelled at the black haired guy.  
  
"KAG! Listen, please! You are a bimbo, not a BITCH who is a smart ass, a kick ass in P.E. or anything you were back at Shikon High! " yelled Miroku. He was right. Miroku is right and I'm actually wrong. I can't be thrown out of the gang, there my only family left. I nooded ant him to show my consent. "Very good, on to lesson one!"  
  
He filled a black purse with those evil, evil material for my unfortunate face. "Keep this and be sure to use them from time to time, that includes classes." I nodded. "Alright lesson two!" Miroku is too happy about this. I watched him as he undid his low ponytail. "Kag, be sure to watch this." I nodded again. I watched as he fingered some of his dark hair, twirling it in a slow rythm. What is he doing? "Oh my gosh, no way!" I jumped. Whoa! That was weird. Miroku sounded like that popstar in America, what was her name again? Oh yeah Britney Spears! You know what, I think I could learn a lot about being a bimbo watching her. Anyway, back to Miroku. He was curling his hair with his fingers, while he talked nonsense. "Did he just look at me. Oh my gosh, I think I'm blushing. I'm I blushing?! Oh no, he's totally looking at me." He started to jump in, his hands waving frantically. "What should I do?! What should I do?! He's coming! AHHHHHH!" I covered my ears, that was annoying! "Keep cool girl, keep cool." I watched as he stopped jumping and placed his left hands on his hips and the other back to his hair. "Hey, Shawn." I wonder who the hell his talking to. "What's happening? Fine, me too. Me, go to the movies with you? Well, kay! I'll love too." I watched him flutter his eyelashes and looked at me very, very funny, like how a girl would look at the guy in a chic movie. He waved his left hand in slow movements. "Byyyyye, see you at friday night, Shawn" I'm scared. What the hell is wrong with Miroku. Oh god, what the hell is going on?! Miroku must be gay. That's the only explanation. Wait! I'm a girl, not a guy. What the hell is happening! "Kag, Kag, are you okay." I found large hands on front of my face. I screamed! Miroku jumped back.  
  
"Kag, don't scare me like that," said Miroku.  
  
"Me scaring you, how about you scaring me!" I yelled at him.  
  
"What are you talking about , Kag?" asked Miroku, very confused.  
  
"Miroku, ease my mind adn say that your gay," I answered him.  
  
"Hell no!" yelled Miroku, "I'm straight, Kag and I'm staying that way. Ladies are too delectable to pass."  
  
"Miroku, what did you do back there?" I asked.  
  
"That Kag, is how your suppose to act," Miroku smiled and I gaped like a fish. He did all that just to show me how to act.  
  
"Miroku, how do you know how to act?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, I have been a bimbo before," he answered. I did not even wnat to know pass that. "Hey, it's not what you think, your not the only one who joined Drama classes."  
  
"I do not even wnat to ask why you want to act like a bimbo, Miroku," I answered him.  
  
"Hey. if it's get me close to one, it's worth it," Miroku smiled and his purple eyes glazed over. I swang the purse on his thick, perverted head. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being a pervert, idiot," I answered him.  
  
"Hey, there is nothing wrong with loving beautiful ladies," countered Miroku.  
  
"Whatever, I don't think I'll need anymore lessons from you Miroku," I said to him as I began to walk toward the school building, Miroku behind me.  
  
"Hey bitch!" yelled a voice. Oh crap they found us.  
  
"Well, Kagome, let's see how you'll do at your first test in Taiyoukai High," said Miroku.  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm done with the third chapter. I hope you like it. Special thanks to silverspun for telling me how a bimbo is suppose to help. You really help, thank you!!!! I hope you (if your reading this) and anybody else reading it enjoyed the third chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3

MC: I'm back!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Took you long enough.  
  
MC: Hey!! I'm been very busy you know.  
  
Sesshomaru: Woman you've been shopping.  
  
MC: What!! This if for my graduation!!  
  
Sesshomaru: It is of no important.  
  
MC: Of course it is you inconsiderate person. After this I'm off to high school. The best place on earth.  
  
Sesshomaru: High school is insignificance.  
  
MC: High school is where all my memories will be made and it will also be where your worst and best memories will be made!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: What do you mean woman?!  
  
MC: Not telling!! Sesshomaru: Woman tell me.  
  
MC: La la la la la la la. I can't hear you!!! cover ears and starts to exit stage  
  
Sesshomaru: Why you!!!!! chases MC  
  
Kagome: Well since MC is not here right now, I'm here to tell you that MC does not own Inuyasha. She only owns the plot of this story. smiles Enjoy!!!!  
  
Turn back time where Sesshomaru bumped into Kagome Sesshomaru's POV  
  
I walked toward my half-brother. My calm demeanor never changing. I looked at him. His back was leaning on the trunk of a Sakura tree, which was budding an abundant amount of beautiful petals. They are beautiful and no women in this place can be as beautiful as them. They look so delicate with their lovely features, but they are strong. This is the type of woman I would find myself falling for, but no kind of woman exists, except one, but she is dead. From that day own I promised myself that I would not fall for any woman ever again because if I do, she'll end up leaving me too.  
  
People say that I fear nothing, but their wrong. I fear of love and rejection. That's the reason why I keep this cold facade outside of me and now that's what I really am, cold. Life means nothing to me now, it's just something that I have to go through until I met her through those Golden Gate.  
  
"Oi! Sesshomaru!" yelled my half-brother, breaking my line of thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am not deaf," I inclined him.  
  
"Well, you sure walk like an old crone," he answered back.  
  
"Unlike you, I take my time on things," I answered him.  
  
"And unlike you I actually don't give a fuck. I say that life happen to fast take my time. I love to fill the rush of life," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Life is nothing great to love," I said to him.  
  
"Sesshomaru, people say that you are the smartest person in this school, but right now I think that you may be the stupidest of as all," sighs Inuyasha. I looked at him, yet I do not see the reason why he had said that. Is it my half-brother saying things he does not understand again or is it me that doesn't understand. I do not know the answer anymore, these I feel so lost. "Anyway, that chick you bumped into had very fine legs, don't you agree?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," I lied to him, I'd rather die and tell him that I indeed checked a woman out.  
  
"Don't lie Sesshomaru, I mean you were right there," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Unlike you, I don't give about a damn about women," I said to him. Inuyasha gave a fake gasp.  
  
"Whatever, but I had a good view of her ass, and it was perfect," he said.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" screeched a woman's voice, "I better have heard wrong."  
  
"That depends, what did you hear?" Inuyasha countered his angered girlfriend.  
  
"Who was the bitch that flirted with you?" the girlfriend asks menacingly.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Kikyou," said Inuyasha, "and the girl wasn't flirting with me."  
  
"Aha! So there is a bitch," cried Kikyou, "Tell me where the hell she is and I'll break her bad. Nobody flirts with my boyfriend."  
  
"And you wonder why I don't have a girlfriend Inuyasha," I smirked at him.  
  
"Shut up, and I never said I care if you had a girlfriend or not," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you listening to me," asked Kikyou.  
  
"Of course I am," he answered her.  
  
"Then answer my question," said Kikyou.  
  
"Ah, what question?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"You weren't listening to me, were you?" cried Kikyou.  
  
"But...but...but..." Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"Fighting again?" asked an exasperated voice, "don't the two of you ever stop?"  
  
"Sango!" Inuyasha broke into a grin, "Tell Kikyou here that the girl there with the guy wasn't flirting w..." Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"Idiot," remarked Sango.  
  
"That bitch there!" yelled Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou, don't start another fight," said Sango, "if you do, you'll get expelled."  
  
"My daddy will buy me in again," inclined Kikyou, "so don't worry about it. Come on Sango, you can have my back."  
  
"No, not again," moaned Inuyasha, covering his head with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Why the hell do you like her?" I asked my half-brother.  
  
"Because I love her," he answered with ease. I scoffed. Love what a joke that was. "Come on Sesshomaru; let's go follow them."  
  
"This gets so very tiresome," I answered him.  
  
"Oh quit you complaining," he said to me, "come on, there's going to be a fight."  
  
"Hey bitch!" yelled Kikyou. Kagome didn't answer but rushed out from Miroku. "Damn it, she ran! Come on Sango, we can still catch them."  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of this, Kikyou?" asked Sango, "come on let's just leave the woman be."  
  
"Let the bitch go after flirting with my man, hell no!" Kikyou yelled.  
  
"Fine, which way?" asked a deflated Sango.  
  
"Right," she answered.  
  
While Kikyou and Sango look for them, Kagome and Miroku have their talk as written in Chapter3. Now, I start with the ending of the third chapter. If this is confusing, I'm very sorry.  
  
"Hey bitch!" yelled Kikyou.  
  
"Well, Kagome, let's see how you'll do at your first test in Taiyoukai High," said Miroku.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I watch as a raged woman came toward me. Oh holy shit, what the hell do I do?!  
  
"Miroku! What the hell is happening!" I yelled at him.  
  
"It seems that someone doesn't like you so very much Kag," answered Miroku, smiling.  
  
"I never even met the woman!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Well, women have a weird way of thinking," said Miroku.  
  
"Damn you to hell Miroku, you're enjoying this!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Well, I do love a catfight," smirked Miroku. I hurled the purse he had given me and landed it to his face. I smiled. The purse does prove some usefulness. Miroku shook his head. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"For being a pervert," I answered him.  
  
"Why can't people understand that I just can't stop loving beautiful women!" yelled a frustrated Miroku, "is that so wrong!?"  
  
"Yes," I answered him.  
  
"I am so misunderstood," wailed Miroku, "is there anyone out there who understands me?!" (Asapin Asaba!!! He is sooo much like you!!! Watch him in Kare Kano.)  
  
"Shut up, Miroku!" I yelled at him, "and what the hell do I do?!"  
  
"Sorry, can't help you their Kag. Quote "Miroku-kun what's the point of actually going to school if I help you cheat. Now, I considered this cheating if I help."  
  
"No, your wrong, this doesn't have to do with school," I was becoming frantic. She's coming closer. "Miroku, please!!! What do I do?"  
  
"All right," said Miroku.  
  
"Really? Thank you!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!!" I smiled at him. He is such a GOOD friend.  
  
"If you kiss me," he explained. I take it back. He is the epitome of evil. EVILLL!!!  
  
"Hey, you there!" yelled Kikyou.  
  
"Good luck!" Miroku cheered for me. Oh god, oh god, oh god, what thehell do I do?!  
  
"Ah, hi," I answered her.  
  
"Don't hi me you whore!" yelled Kikyou, "how dare you flirt with my Inuyasha?!" What the hell is an Inuyasha!  
  
"I don't know what you mean?" I said to her.  
  
"Liar!" Kikyou accused, "you were flirting with my boyfriend!" So, this is what this is about. I haven't even met a stupid ass guy yet, unless...she means the person I bumped into.  
  
"Does he have long white hair?" I asked her.  
  
"So it is you!" yelled the berserk woman.  
  
"Hey! I just bumped into the guy accidentally!" I retorted back to her.  
  
"Right, as if I believed that! Women like you are all the same! Sluts who sell themselves for money! As if you really did 'accidentally' bumped into him!" Oh help me God to control myself from clobbering this crazed woman. And did she just call me a prostitute. Damn the stupid rules, she is so getting it! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
"That's what you get you slut of a bitch!" huffs Kikyou.  
  
"Kiki, you didn't have to hit her that hard!" yelled Sango.  
  
"She deserved it," answered Kikyou. Miroku the stupid ass just look at the background, smiling.  
  
"Oh, geeze Kikyou, you didn't have to knock the girl out," breathed oout Inuyasha as he looked at the poor girl.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, your here, what took you so long?" asked Kikyou in a way too sweet voice,  
  
"Sesshomaru here," Inuaysha pointed someone from behind, "wouldn't damn hurry up."  
  
"Well, you know him," said Sango; "he takes his time in everything."  
  
"I wonder why girls actually like the guy?" asks Inuyasha.  
  
"He's hot, what else," proclaimed Sango. The three stood agape at Sango's declaration. Sango was known, as the girl who will never admit a guy being hot, she'll rather die and her she was declaring one of her friend is hot.  
  
"I'm surprised Sango, I would never suspect this of you," said Kikyou.  
  
"Wait! You think that this guy is hot!" yelled Inuyasha, "No! This is sooo wrong! My best friend is in loved with my half-brother." Inuyasha found a fist on his stomach. "Ow! What the hell was that for!"  
  
"For being a baka," replied Sango, "I'm not in love with your brother, and I'm just telling you that he's hot."  
  
"Not something I want to know!" Inuyasha covered his ears.  
  
" As much as I enjoy this conversation, what do we do with the girl?" Sesshomaru interrupted.  
  
"Ahhhhh, well no ordinary girl will wake up from that," said Inuyasha, "when Kikyou had hit me like that, I stayed unconcious for an hour."  
  
"So what do you suggests?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Ah," Miroku interrupted,"the trouble is not needed."  
  
"Who you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"My name is Miroku." he answered.  
  
"Alright, Miroku, what do you suggest?" said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Wait," he answered.  
  
"The girl has just been knock out from the second strongest girl in this school, I don't think she'll be waking up soon," said Inuyasha, puffing up with pride.  
  
"Oh, Inu, you flatter me," Kikyou pretended to blush. The group stops as they heard a moan from below.  
  
"That hurt." That was one hell of a punch. Damn! That girl is tough.  
  
"Whoa! She's moving!" yelled Inuyasha awestruck.  
  
"Impossible," gaped Sango. Sesshomaru held no comment. Miroku smiled knowingly. I slowly stood up (if you forgot, we are still in Kagome's POV). That really hurts. It's not as tough as Miroku's or Kouga's punches but it still damn hurt! Now, speaking of... Oh crap!!! No! No! No! No! No! I give a long scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone went to cover their ears. I jumped up and faced the girl who delivered the crime to make me this angry. How could she do it. Fine, knock me down, but this, oh hell NO! She is so going down.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" cried Inuyasha.  
  
"She broke my NAIL!!" I yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. "That bitch there broke my perfectly manicured nail Do you know how long this took!"  
  
"It's just a nail," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Just a nail! Just a nail!" I yelled. He doesn't understand the pain I had to go through to actually not break these nails. Now I had to stay another torturous hour in a salon with shrieking girls! No, Kami, why do you torture me so!!! "This is just not a nail. Do you know the pains I had to go through to make them beautiful and perfect! Well, of course not, your just a man!"  
  
Hey, don't you dare yell at my man!" yelled Kikyou.  
  
"Wait! This guy is the reason why you had to break my nail!" I yelled, "I never met the guy! I met the another guy with white hair!" Kikyou stood dumbstruck.  
  
"You mean Sesshomaru!" asked Kikyou.  
  
"Yes!" I yelled. Hell, I don't even know this Sesshomaru guy, but hey, maybe that's the guy's name.  
  
"Oh," mumbled Kikyou,"then...why..."  
  
"Oh!" I interrupted, "that's all you can say after breaking my nail. Oh, isn't going to fix it!"  
  
"A trip to a salon will," helped Sango. Ahhhhhhh! That's the last place I wanted to go! I don't want to go to a salon!! No! No! No! No! (ah, poor Kag, but a salon isn't that bad).  
  
"You will pay!" I stared at the woman responsible at breaking my nail and then BAM, my fist connected with her stomach. Kikyou was knock off. I gave a haughty huff and blew off a hair in my face. I turned and gave a slight shake in my hips. I inclined for Miroku to carry my books and to follow. With my black purse in hand, I leave the four new strangers I had met. "Don't ever miss with my nail." I retorted back to them.  
  
"What the hell is she to be able to knock off Kikyou?" asked Sango.  
  
"A bimbo with a hard ass punch," answered Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't answer.  
  
First Test: A (good job Kag, you prove to be a worthy bimbo, without being a total wimp!)  
  
A/N: Yay!!! I finally finish this chapter. I am so sorry that it took so long. I didn't really have that much to do, but I just didn't feel like writing. I am so sorry!! I promise that I will have the following chapter earlier than this. I promise, and if I fail the promise, you can flame me if you want! Thanks to all that reviewed. Tell me what you think about this chapter, kay, sayonara!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

MC: Hi!!! Yay I am back!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Who would care if your back?  
  
MC: glares  
  
Sesshomaru: Is that suppose to be a glare woman, don't make me laugh.  
  
MC: You, laugh? I'll like to see that one.  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
MC: What? Got nothing to say?  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
MC: Uh Sesshou, what's wrong?  
  
Sesshomaru: ....  
  
MC: Sesshomaru your a weak youkai who can be beaten by a pathetic ningen.  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
MC: starts to worry Alright there is surely something wrong with you. Inuyasha does not belong to me. Please enjoy the chapter while I find out what's wrong with Sesshou.  
  
= action italic = thought normal = speaking  
  
With Kagome and Miroku   
  
Kagome: walking with purse in hand I can't believe I actually did that! I'm I even suppose to do that?! Good gracious what if I failed as a bimbo already!? No!!! That can't be!!! I never failed anything!!! Maybe they'll forget all about it, I mean they did look like a bunch of stupid idiots especially the one who didn't even say anything He looked so confuse nad retarted, the poor guy.  
  
Miroku: Ah, Kagome are you okay?  
  
Kagome: turns to Miroku Am I okay? Am I OKAY!!! HEll no!!! I'm not okay!!!  
  
Miroku: ...  
  
Kagome: I just clobbered a girl Miroku!! A girl!! I'm not suppose to do that. Its against the rules!!  
  
Miroku: Oh right I forgot that your a Miss Goody Two Shoes. You can't break the rules.  
  
Kagome: eyes glinst red Dont. Start. With. ME.  
  
Miroku: steps a couple feet back Damn Kagome can be sooo scary sometimes!! Sorry I was just trying to crack a joke. Thought you'll like it.  
  
Kagome: smiles I'm sorry Miroku, but I'm just in a bad mood right now. I need to release some stress.  
  
Miroku: Why didn't you say so! grabs Kagomes hand Come on follow me!  
  
Kagome: Like I have a chose your practically dragging me!!! smiles Well he is trying to make me feel better. Miroku you can be such a good friend sometimes!!! silently cries But why!? Why?! Why the hell are you such a pervert!!! Why!!!!  
  
Miroku: stops Ah...are you okay Kag?  
  
Kagome: Wha? What?  
  
Miroku: laughs Kag you never stop surprising me. There are times you are such a cold person and there are times you are just too innocent!!! It's no wonder men fall for you.  
  
Kagome: ?  
  
Miroku: cries silently Such a naive and innocent child!!! She doesn't knw how many hearts she breaks everyday. I feel sorry to those who feel in love with her, but how can you not love her.  
  
Kagome: Miroku where are we going?  
  
Miroku: Why to your first class? Where else?  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Miroku: What's wrong?  
  
Kagome: I doubt that's going to help me relax.  
  
Miroku: Of course it is!!! You always seem to relax when you do kendo or anything athletic!!!  
  
Kagome: Wait!! We have PE first!!  
  
Miroku: Uh huh.  
  
Kagome: smiles Yes...it soothes me. I don't know why, but when I'm just playing I forget everything except what's happening in the match.  
  
Miroku: I knew you would like it.  
  
Kagome: frowns Miroku you seem to forget that I'm not suppose to like sports while I'm here.  
  
Miroku: smiles and shakes head No, see that's where your wrong dear. You can't play sports while people are here, but with only me and teachers around it's okay.  
  
Kagome: Really!!  
  
Miroku: Yes, really.  
  
Kagome: hugs Miroku Thank you so much!!  
  
Miroku: has glazed eyes  
  
Kagome: Slap! You never seem to learn!! fumes  
  
Miroku: But Kag my hand just has a mind of its own!  
  
Kagome: When we get in the gym you are sure going to get it!!!  
  
Miroku: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Kagome: Miroku!!!!  
  
Miroku: I'm coming!!! I'm coming!!!  
  
With the Inuyasha Gang  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, Sesshou help me carry her!  
  
Sesshomaru: Why?  
  
Inuyasha: Because its the right thing to do!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Can't you carry her yourself?  
  
Sango: Inuyasha, come on! You know that Sesshomaru just doesn't like her.  
  
Sesshomaru: Actually I don't hate her I just don't feel like it right now.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't you care about anyone at all Sesshomaru!! Are you that cold of a person.  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't know when I have began acting like this. Before I had to force myself to act to be cold, but now it seems to be in my nature. Should I be relieved that I had master my act. Will I ever break it? I don't know, but if that's what it takes to never love again then I'm okay by it.  
  
Sango: Hey Sesshomaru are you okay?  
  
Inuyasha: Why the hell do you care Sango!!! He sure doesn't care about any of us!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, why does she care?  
  
Sango: Oh shut up Inuyasha!! He's part of the family so I have the right to be concern.  
  
Sesshomaru: It's despicable the way she treats me as a little brother. I would approve of Inuyasha, but not to me!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!!!  
  
Sango: Come on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, let's get her to the nurse's office. We still have about 30 minutes before class begins.  
  
Inuyasha: What do we have for first period again. I kind of forgot.  
  
Sesshomaru: stares How can you forget. You've been here for more than 6 months.  
  
Inuyasha: glares Well sorry, but I'm not the perfect Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshoamaru: You don't have to be me to know, but I guess you can't be an idiot to know.  
  
Inuyasha: eyes transforming red What did you call you bastard!!  
  
Sesshomaru: An idiot.  
  
Inuyasha: Why you!!! If I'm not holding Kikyou right now I'll beat the crap out of you!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Like you can.  
  
Inuyasha: Wanna bet!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Betting? As if you'll find me doing such a thing!  
  
Sango: You guys!! WE! Meaning me, you and you each points at Sesshou and Inu need to take Kiki to the nurse's office.  
  
Inuyasha: Come on then.  
  
Sango: What were you guys fighting about?  
  
Sesshomaru: I forgot.  
  
Sango: sweatdrops  
  
Inuyasha: Hey are you two following me or not!!  
  
Sango: Now who's in a hurry!!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!! Blame the freak by you for stopping me!!  
  
Sango: Inu, cut by the kendo room! It's a shortcut!  
  
Inuyasha: And how the hell I'm I suppose to know where it is?!  
  
Sango: Good God Inu, don't you know your school at all?!  
  
Inuyasha: All I need to know is my classroom and the judo room!!  
  
Sango: Sesshomaru will you mind leading us to it?  
  
Sesshomaru: walking  
  
Inuyasha: You want me to follow him!!  
  
Sango: Well if I lead I might get us lost.  
  
Inuyasha: I thought you knew the stupid school!!  
  
Sango: I've only been there a couple of times, but Sesshomaru practically goes there everyday. He is a member of the Kendo club.  
  
Sesshomaru: passes Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: I don't want to follow him!!  
  
Sango: Stop being a baby!!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't wanna!!  
  
Sango: I said stop being a stupid ass baby!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not a baby!!  
  
Sango: Then stop acting like one!!  
  
Inuyasha: Who's acting like one?!  
  
Sango: You are you stupid asshole!!  
  
Inuyasha: No I'm not!!! And stop yelling!!!  
  
Sango: Who's yelling!!!  
  
Inuayasha: You are!!!  
  
Sango: No I'm not!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yes you are!!!  
  
Sango: No I'm not!!!  
  
Inuyasha: YES. YOU. ARE!!!!  
  
Sango: NO. I'M. NOT!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: WILL YOU ALL FUCKING SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Sango: ..............  
  
Sesshomaru: FInally!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Ah what were we talking about again?  
  
Sango: I forgot.  
  
Sesshomaru: They are sooooo going to kill me someday!!!  
  
Third Person POV   
  
He walked at the dojo door to hear the sounds of wood against wood. It was the sound he often hears as he watch his team practice. He looked around to see two people doing an ongoing match. The two style of these fighters was new to them. He prided himself to knowing all the moves of his teamates and was surprised to see two whole styles that he had never witnessed before. He concluded that they must be new members and by their movements they seem to quite good, but with his train eyes he could see who was better from the two.  
  
"Amazing," he whispers, "he isn't even trying, yet he's winning. He seems to be just having...fun."  
  
Awestruck, he watches the liquid movements that the person made. He had the urge to fight him. To know how good he really was when faced off with an opponent in his skill. He never felt this way before. This was strange to him to actaully feel challenged. Maybe he will have a worthy opponent this year. Just maybe he will have the chance to fight with all his skills.  
  
A/N: I think this chapted sucks. I don't really like how it with. Well I can't change though. Oh well I hope you readers like it though even if I don't. Anyway, plz review!!! Sayonara!!! - 


End file.
